big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's All Make A Smash Fighter!
Hello, from all the universes! From the Skallee to the...other people! Since NOTHING important Nintendo-related has happened recently (Big's gonna have a good time, sorry I'll go die now), I thought we could each make a Smash fighter, moves and all! Any character from any game goes! (You can even make echo fighters!) Have fun! Nate Clone - Paper Mario Mario has always been the "number one" in the Smash games, but what if we rivaled Link for how many Marios are in this game? Paper Mario would be a lightweight fighter (For obvious reasons), have 2 jumps, and can jump just as high as normal Mario, only slighty floatier. Gimmic - Star Power Paper Mario has a little bar under his total damage. This shows his Star Power Gauge. To gain Star Power, you have to be "stylish" while fighting similar to TTYD. In battle, you can preform Action Commands on your Special Attacks (See below), which fills up the bar Once the SP Gauge is filled up, Mario will look out to the Stars and make a wish (This is not his Final Smash). One of three things can happen when you do this; *Shooting Stars rain down from the sky, hurting the other players. *You will be healed 100% of your damage (or +100% Stamina). *Makes food rain down from the sky fro everyone to eat (This wish will be disabled when items are turned off). After doing this, you Star Power Gauge will compltely deplete, making have you have to fill it again to make another wish. The Special Attacks Mario's attacks mostly resemble attacks he can use in the Paper Mario games. Each of his special attacks also has a Action Command. *Mario's Neutraul B would be the "Focus" move. It's very similar to Wii Fit Trainer's "Sun Salutation" move, execpt instead of healing damage, it makes you SP go up. If you hold the B Button for 3 seconds without being interupted, you will heal a large amount of SP. **Action Command: Pressing "A" exactly when the 3 seconds are up *Mario's Side B would be his "Hammer" attack. It is very similar to Kirby's hammer, but with a few diffrences. You can charge up your hammer, and, just like in the games, there is a series of beeps heard when your charging up. When you hear the fourth beep, let go of the B button. If you charge too long, the top of the hammer will go flying off, and could hit another fighter. The diffrence from Kirby's is that it will create a shockwave around it if perfectly charged. There is also a 10% chance that the hammer will make a paint shockwave if timed perfectly, a refrence to the Paint Hammer. The paint works identical to Inkling's Ink. **Action Command: Pressing "A" exactly when the hammer lands on the ground. *His Up B would be the "Super Jump" attack. If you hold B and Up, Mario will slowly go lower and lower. The timing is very similar to the Hammer. Once the attack is fully charged, Mario will spring into the air, gaining a large amount of height. But, the downside to this move is that if you hit a celling or something solid above you, you will fall down to the ground at just a slim peice of paper. When this happens, when falling, you canoot attack and the only thing you can do is move around. Once you land on the ground, you'll jump back up and move normally. If you hit a fighter while springing up, it will do high amounts of damage. **Action Command: Pressing A right before you hit someone while jumping. *Paper Mario's Down-B would be the "Spin Jump". It is very similar to the Bowser's Down-B. Mario will leap into the air (if he's not airborne arleady), and prepare the Spin Jump. He will fall down relatively quickly, and if he lands on a fighter, they will take medium amounts of damage. Unlike Bowser's Down-B, This have a 10% of digging the player into the ground (the same affect when your hit by a Pitfall). **Action Command: If you press "A" right before you land on a foe when Spin Jumping, after attacking, you will jump into the air, allowing you to gain height if your out of jumps. Final Smash - Star Beam For Paper Mario's Final Smash, he would summon the Star Spirits and they will move around the stage. You need to press A at the right moment so the oppenent(s) are directly under them. Once you've set your position, The Star Spirits will create a beam of light, doing heavy damage to whoever gets caught in it. Alts *Paper Mario's Alts would be; **Paper Luigi (This would also change the voice that he makes) **A Wario - Style Skin (Mario) **A Waluigi - Style Skin (Luigi) **A Luigi - Style Skin (Mario) **A Mario - Style Skin (Luigi) **A completely Purple Mario (A refrence to TTYD) **Luigi in his Mr. L gettup from Super Paper Mario MintCrepe - Chorus Kids The Chorus Kids from the game Rhythm Heaven, was gonna be in Smash 4, but was cancelled. A trio character, but they all count as 1 character, not like Ice Climbers Gimmick Can use some attacks at a rhythm to get buffed Moveset Specials * Neutral Special - Sing - Will make a ring around the Chorus Kids, after they sing a note, will go all around them, does 5% When used at a rhythm, the conductor will appear and the attack will become multi hit and will do 7.5% on each hit, 1 second between every attack * Side Special - Will hit a can as a projectile from Karate Man, 9.8% normal, 12% at rhythm and will combo similar to in Karate Man * Down Special - Command Grab, on hit will bounce the opponent in rods from Built to Scale, on successful hit, will do 25% and will send the opponent a far distance, on miss will do 1%, no knockback * Up Special - The Chorus Kids will go into a rocket from Flipper-Flop, hitting on right time will launch them up 5 Units, on miss will launch them half a unit Normal Attacks * Jab - will hit infront 3 times, 1st hit dealing 1%, 2nd 1.5, and third 3.5, must hit on rhythm to connect * Down Tilt - 2 Chorus Kids will run forward while trying to attack, dealing 5% * Up Tilt - One Chorus Kid will jump up in a headbutt, hitting on rhythm will cause a multi hit of all 3 chorus kids to attack, 6.5% on regular, and for each hit on rhythm * Forward Tilt - The 3 will learn forward like in lockstep, dealing 8% Smash Attacks * Forward Smash - Karate Joe will appear infront of the Chorus Kids, attacking a multihit, dealing 6% on first hit, 8% on second, and 9.6% on third * Down Smash - Two Chorus Kids would charge from left and right, dealing 12% * Up Smash - All 3 Chorus Kids would clap upwards, dealing 15% Alts * Inverted Color Alt * Lockstep Alt * Blue Alt * Green Alt * Yellow Alt * Karate Joe Alt * Conductor Alt * Default Color BiggerNate91 - Barry Steakfries Barry is the dude from the phone game "Jetpack Joyride." Special Moves Barry's normal B Special would make him launch a missile. Normally the missile would launch straight forward, but often it would also home in on an opponent. His Side Special would be the Bad As Hog, a motorcycle similar to Wario's. He can ride around, running into and even shooting opponents. His Up Special would let him fly with his jetpack for a few seconds, propelling him upward and hovering above the stage. While he flies, the bullets from the jetpack would rain down on his opponents. And finally, Barry's Down Special would form a shield around him, which would reflect projectiles. Final Smash - Strong Arm Machine For Barry's Final Smash, he hops into a giant mech, and when tons of missiles fly toward him, he uses its arm to deflect the missiles toward his opponents! Alternate Costumes * Standard * Nerd Glasses & Lab Coat * Green Mohawk & Punk Outfit * Top Hat & Classy Suit * Sensei's Outfit * Wizard's Outfit * Ninja Suit * Robo-Barry Flash (Assist Trophy) Flash is a little robo-dog companion to Barry that could be an assist trophy character. He would run toward and jump into opponents, knocking them down kind of like what a banana peel does. He could also collect items, which would transport directly into your fighter's hands. Category:Community Activities